Breate
by S.h.a.t.t.e.r.e.d.O.n.e.s
Summary: Hiroko Yoshida believes she will never love again. But one nights events make her change her veiw on love.
1. Chapter 1

Ok I am making this series really short so everything will happen in fast motion! Lol so I hope you enjoy!

You've just had the boy you've liked forever turn you down. You don't know what time it is, but you assume it's somewhere around midnight. You're walking through the forest near your house. The wind cut through you like daggers, but that didn't matter to you. Your long silver flew behind you. One day he will regret not having you.

'I hope that bastard falls in hole and dies!' You think to yourself bitterly. It soon starts raining and you are a far way from home. You notice a small lifeless cabin and decide to stay there until the rain stops. You are looking around for light switch or some source of light when you feel a sharp blade put on your neck and you fall to the ground the blade quickly returning to your neck.

"Who's there ? Please don't....I swear I didn't know anyone lived here," You said squirming a little under the blade that was placed on your neck. You hear a softly spoken man's voice asking who you are.

"My name? It's Hiroko Yoshida," You said, your crimson eyes looking up at him. He slowly removed the blade away from your throat. You turn and see the stranger he had short purple hair and was wearing both black pants and a black tank top and a blue jacket. You noticed he looked cute but then you remembered the sword and saw it in his right hand and how he just attempted to murder you. Both of you started at each of each other for the longest time when finally you ask.......

"Who are you exactly? What's up with the sword?"

He is still silent and keeps staring at you. You could not help but blush and he noticed it. He gave you his and to help you stand up and he tells you his name is Trunks. You almost fall until he catches you. You could not help but feel powerless in his arms. Trunks mutters a small ''I'm sorry.'' Then walks around the room, dropping his sword. You sigh slightly, causing him to turn on you then slam you up against the cabin wall. He stares up at you for awhile then his gaze softens.

'What the hell? Why the change of heart?' You think to yourself, confused as you slowly reach up and brush his bangs away from his face. He gently cups your cheek with his right hand. He slowly closes in on you, trapping you in between himself and the cabin wall. He gently strokes your hair, murmuring soft vows of surprise in how much he realized that he likes you. You stare back at him, your expression confused. Trunks gently presses against you, moving you onto the small bed inside the cabin, grinding his hips slowly into yours. To your surprise you hear a low moan sound coming from your own throat. He rests his hands on your hips, gradually moving upwards. He soon comes to your shirt. He begins to lift up your shirt, but hesitates. You lay your hands on his, staring deep into his eyes. He knows what you mean and begins to continue. He continues, his hands slowly making their way up your back. He comes to your bra, fumbling with the strap for a few minutes. He finally gets it off letting it drop to the ground. You stare up into his eyes, just to make sure that he's ready as well as you are for what you're about to do.


	2. Chapter 2

We left of with you and Trunks right about to make love you start removing Trunks' jacket and then his shirt once you've done that Trunks stops his kiss and runs his fingers through your hair and says to you…..

"You know that's the first time I ever kissed anyone." You looked surprised. "I guess you would be I was a little forward," He smile at you and begins to kiss your neck. He soon moves his way towards your ear and he every so gently bites the top of your ear and says,

"You taste as sweet as you look," You start to blush uncontrollably at this. Trunks can't help but let out slight bit of laughter at your reaction.

"What did I say something funny?" you asked as you looked up at the half naked Trunks. Trunks replies with, "No your just so cute when you act like you've never had anyone compliment you before." After looking at him for the longest time your eyes begin to from his face towards his chest.

'He is very fit,' You start to think to yourself. Your mind begins to wonder about other things and your hands not knowing what you are doing begin to unbutton his pants.

"Um, You sure are anxious aren't you," said Trunks as he looks down at your hands, "I didn't actually plan getting that far with you right away, but I guess I put on the impression when I took off your bra. My bad."

"I'm sorry I wasn't thinking and my hands kind of just started moving on their own," you said now that you've realized what you were doing.

"It's okay," said Trunks as he gently rubbed your face, "If it was anyone then I would feel differently, but because it's you I don't mind." He began to lean towards you again this time you didn't expect his kiss to be so soft. This time it was different you felt as if time itself had stopped wishing that this moment could last forever. You could feel Trunks' lips begin to move away from yours but you didn't want him to stop. You quickly wrapped your arms around him pulling him back towards you. After a few minutes you finally let go of him. Trunks looked deep into your eyes as if he were peering into your soul and he sweetly said," Hiroko, why did you do that?"

"I don't know exactly," You said as you blushed a thousand forms of red.

Shocked by your reply Trunks begins to blush and he smiles at you and says, "Do you believe in love at first sight? I never used to not till I met you. I think I'm falling in love with you."

You face turns a bright pink and you can feel your eyes begin to fill with tears."Trunks. I...I..." You start to tell Trunks something when he pulls you close and begins to hold you in his arms and whispers in your ear,

"I'll never let go of you. I'll always be here from now on I'll be by your side protecting you."


	3. Chapter 3

So....We left off with you in Trunks' arms when you here a voice from the outside cabin entrance yell,

"Trunks! Are you in there!? It's me Goku!" "

We will finish this later," Trunks says grabbing his clothes, as he put his shirt on and lets go of you and hands you your bra.

You quickly put your bra back on and Trunks opens the door to a man with spiky black hair and a smile that reaches from cheek to cheek. The man enters and stares at you for a moment before looking to Trunks and asked, "Am I interrupting?"

Trunks just looks at you and smiles and you look towards the other man and shake your head 'no'. The other man introduces himself as Goku you tell him your name and Trunks goes and get you and Goku some water from the spring nearby. After Trunks leaves Goku looks at you and says, "I think Trunks really likes you. I've never seen him act this way. So, where you lying to me when I asked if I was interrupting?"

You shake your head no and say "Of course not I mean..."

Goku just laughs and says, "I can tell you were, so don't try and hide it. Listen I just wanted to make sure Trunks was okay so it'll be on my way and if you want you can go to Trunks at the spring instead of waiting here by yourself." Goku gave you the directions to the spring and off he went. So, you decide to go to the spring when you arrive you see Trunks once again with no shirt. He was filling up to bucket of spring water when he heard you approaching and turned around, "What are you doing here? Where Goku is?" You explained to him what Goku had said and you walked over next to him and held his hand. Trunks was surprised at what you just did but happy too. "Back at the cabin when I said I love you I meant it," Trunks held your hand and pulled you out further into the spring. When you reached the middle of the spring Trunks turned to you and said," Will you stay with me? Please, will you stay with me?"

"Of course. I love you," You said tearing up. Trunks pulls you close and holds you tight and you can feel his wet chest against you when he says, "I want you to know that when I say stay I'm mean forever. I guess to put it bluntly, will you marry me? I don't expect you to answer right away we just met but I feel like I've known you all my life. Give me 3 days that's all the time I need to prove my love. I'll make you the happiest bride in the world I promise." Trunks sweetly began to kiss your neck."You're so sweet," Trunks then brushed his lips against yours and you loved every minute of it.

You wished this could have gone on forever.


	4. Chapter 4

We left off with you and Trunks embracing at the edge of the lake. You can help but wonder what it would be like if things between you were always like this. You then began to picture you and Trunks getting married and having a family. As soon as the word family came into your head you couldn't help but think of your own family. You never you knew your parents because they left you when you where young and you lived in an orphanage until a year ago when your grandfather pasted away and left his money to you and you bought your own house and started living on your own. You could feel tears roll down your face as you wondered why your parents left you. Trunks could feel your tears and he broke the kiss and looked at you in shock and asked, "What's wrong? Did I do something to make you feel this way? Please tell me. What's making you cry? If it's because of something I said I'm sorry."

You shook your head and began to cry, "No you've been so nice to me you've done nothing wrong. It's not your fault it's theirs."

Trunks looked at you confused and asked, "Whose?"

"I never did anything wrong. They just left me. They didn't even say goodbye. I was only 5 and they left me. I thought they would come back and take me home so we could be family again but, they never came. My parents never came back for me! I've been alone since I was 5! No one not one ever said 'I Love You'!"

Trunks began to understand your pain and he slowly wiped your tears away as he stroked your face with his other hand and said, "You are not alone anymore I'm here and I love you with all my heart and soul. I don't have all the answers to why the things in your life happened, but you can always start over. There is always a new beginning to every second half of a story."

You start to hug and kiss him gently. Trunks hugs you tightly and kisses you on the cheek and whispers, "No matter what I will always love you and I will always, always be here to hold you, kiss you, and wipe away your tears. That is a promise." You quietly weep in Trunks' arms until you eventually cry yourself to sleep. You wake up to find Trunks missing and you begin to worry a little because he left without telling you where he was going. You begin to run towards the cabin thinking he might be there. As you approach the cabin, you see Trunks and he appears to be fighting something but you can't see what or who it is. You yell Trunks' name, when Trunks hears you he runs towards you and tells you to run far from there. You can hear a voice calling Trunks a coward and he runs at the mysterious fighter and he goes to stab him when the fighter knocks Trunks' sword out of his hand and knocks Trunks to the ground. You can hear the voice again and it says, "Now that you're down I'll kill your little girlfriend." Trunks run to rescue but to no avail. You could not believe your eyes to think he just promised to stay with you always, he was the one person whoever really gave a damn was...... Trunks stood before you with his own sword stabbed through his abdomen and the mystery fighter stood his hands grasping the hilt of the sword. The fighter laughed as he pulled the sword out from Trunks' gut. Trunks whispered a very disheveled "I love you" as his soon lifeless body hit the ground. You were in disbelief to think that he could die so suddenly.

You could feel tears fall down your face as you quietly said, "It.....It..... It can't be." Tears began to fall even faster before you screamed his name multiple times. Your world became dark, but you could hear a voice and a light began to shine and you could see Trunks standing in front of you as he cupped your cheek.

'How could this be?' you thought to yourself 'I watched him die. How? Unless I died too!'

Trunks then whispered as the light around him began to give light to the darkness that hid you, "It's okay don't cry. I'm here and the time has come.... "

"The time has come for what?!" you asked startled.

"For you to wake up," he said. You opened your eyes and it was still dark Trunks sat holding you in his arms saying that everything is okay you were having a nightmare and he's not going anywhere. You were so relieved you couldn't help but hold him tight and not let go afraid that if you did he might disappear. Trunks picked you up craddeling you in his arms and said, "Let's go home. I'll take to my house you can meet my mother and father and all of my friends. You can sleep on the way there and I'll wake you when it's morning."

You leaned your head against Trunks' chest and closed your eyes. Trunks gently kissed you and said, "No more nightmares, from now on you'll only dream of happy things."

"Oh Trunks, what would I do without you...?"


End file.
